Nine Clouds Continent (Great World)
The Great World is described as the real world, it's a different world from the one Lin Feng grew up in, which is actually a Small World referred to by its inhabitants as the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World). Its size is truly massive and it contains countless small worlds, with even clans that are able to create small worlds with specific energies. Just like the small worlds, the Great World is divided into nine major plates, also called the "Nine Clouds". Regions Dark Clouds Main Cities The Region that houses the most events of the story is the Dark Clouds (i.e Dark Night Region) It is home of eighteen celestial cities, famous across the Dark Clouds, some of the known ones are: * The Holy City * The Vast Celestial Ancient City * The Tian Yuan * Qi Tian Holy Town * Judgement Day City Main Organizations Those three are the main cities within the Dark Clouds. Additionally, in total, in the three main cities, there are ten universities, which can also be considered groups of influences, led by extremely strong cultivators. The known ones are: * The Champion University * The Celestial Godly University * The Ancient University * The Four Seasons University * The Yunxiao University * The Goblin Spirit University Main Clans Beside the universities, within those celestial cities, countless strong clans, called Ancient and Holy clans led by Holy Great Emperors, and groups of influence are based, some of the known are: * Heaven Clan * Holy Sun Clan * Moon Imperial Palace * Celestial Evolution Holy Clan * Chu Clan * Ancient Witchcraft Clan * Beast Clan * Yue Clan (II) Apart from those main cities, there exists also a huge number of clans, sects, and groups of influence in the Dark Clouds, the known ones are: * World Clan * Sword Mountain * Gold-Fire City Others The following are groups of influence which are also stationed in Dark Clouds: * Great Imperial Everlasting Palace * Yao Ye Island * Celestial Qinling Palace * Palace of the Gods * Qing Di Mountain ** These groups of influence fight each 10,000 year for the control of the small worlds, which they consider as treasure troves since they nurture talented and genius cultivators, with even a rarity of them possessing extremely scarce bodies. *** Nine Celestial Castles **** Ancient Celestial Castle **** Celestial Palace of Punishing Thunders **** Celestial Qi Castle **** Celestial Si Kong Castle **** Celestial Summer Castle **** Celestial Transformation Palace **** Celestial Wen Castle **** Great Celestial Palace of Thoughtfulness **** Palace of Medicinal Kings First Master and First Lady Within the Dark Night Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Prince Wu Qing * First Lady: Godly Clouds Main Cities Godly Clouds was in the very center of the Continent of the Nine Clouds. It had a border with thWithin Godly Clouds exists some e eight otherAncient Clans regions of the continent. It was also the widest and strongest region, it is also where Mu Chen went to after escaping from the Small World. Main cities of Godly Clouds: * Godly Clouds City Other Cities * Qing Shan City * Feng Zhou City Main Clans * Jing Clan * Yu Clan (II) Other spheres of influence * Celestial Remarkable Deployment Ministry First Master and First Lady Within the Godly Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Hua Qing Feng * First Lady: Red Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Red Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Jiu Ling Huang * First Lady: Jade Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Jade Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Yu Qing * First Lady: Bu Yan Purple Clouds Purple Clouds is one of the locations that Lin Feng travels to after reaching the top of the Huang Qi Layer, while there, he visited the following locations: * Long Night City * Ten Thousand Beasts City Some of the powers of the Purple Clouds Region are: * Jiu Yue Ministry * Sword Sect First Master and First Lady Within the Purple Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Ni Cang * First Lady: Supreme Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Supreme Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Wu Ya Zi * First Lady: Blue Pale Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Blue Pale Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Yin Jiu * First Lady: Green Jade Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Green Jade Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Tie Chong Yang * First Lady: Xue Yi Bright Clouds First Master and First Lady Within the Bright Clouds Region, the undisputed strongest cultivators are: * First Master: Ye Cang Xuan * First Lady: Connected Worlds * Continent of the Celestial Stars Trivia * This is the place where Xiao Wu Tian and Xiao Ya's came from. * The Great World connects some of the various small worlds via a tunnel of which a doorman with the title of The Messenger controls. * In order to get into the Great World, cultivators from small worlds must pay The Messenger with Fate Seeds. Actually, that applies only to some small worlds which groups of influence or clans control. *Most cultivators of the small worlds believe that the Holy City is the Great World, which in fact if false. Category:Locations Category:Great Worlds